1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire in which uniformity can be enhanced.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, higher uniformity is required for tires. Especially, a tractive force variation (“TFV”, hereinafter) that is a variation component of force in a longitudinal direction at the time of rotation, and a radial force variation (“RFV”, hereinafter) that is a variation component of force in a radial direction of the tire cause vibration and noise at the time of running. Therefore, it is desired to reduce such force variations as small as possible.
Conventionally, in order to enhance the uniformity of a tire, there is proposed a pitch variation method for dispersing pitch arrangement in a tread pattern of the tire. There is also proposed a method for dispersing joint portions of tire constituent members such as a carcass ply and a belt ply so that the joint portions are not overlapped.